A Christmas Tail
by pishathenagaraja
Summary: What happens when you don't get any presents on Christmas? Or even see your parents? You get a Scrooge. How do you cheer up a Scrooge on Christmas day?


A/N: me: Okay there's a bunch of work to get done before Christmas, let's get it out of the way so I can relax!

Also me: tee hee let's do Fairy Tail Christmas tales!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

The bitter wind swept across the air, making Laxus wish he brought some extra layers of some sort. He wore his favorite navy blue sweater, it even had brown elbow patches, which really made him feel like much more of a big-shot. So what if he couldn't find his grandfather on Christmas? He wouldn't want to see him anyway. And so what if his father didn't even bother to call from prison? He probably forgot. No big deal. Presents were just for the children anyway. Additionally, he wore dark pants and work boots because he knew the snow plows would drive by and slosh all sorts of untasteful salted-snow-gravel all over him. Finally, he had a gray scarf around his neck. He wasn't the scarf kind of person, but he made sure to throw it on before he left.

Because she said she liked it.

He remembered the first time he met her. Walking to his campus, an hour late. Usually he showed up fashionably late, by five or ten minutes, but this time was different. His roommate left waffles in the oven and forgot about them, heading to class with the oven on. Of course it caught fire. Laxus got out of the shower that morning as he smelled the smoke, so he rushed into the kitchen and set it out. But, then the fire department came, accused him of leaving the food in the oven, and gave him an impressive lecture.

Well, on his way to class, he saw her. While he wanted to say it was her hair that caught his eye, it was really her legs. Her shorts didn't provide much coverage, neither did her boots that barely made it past her ankles. She wore a sweatshirt with some sort of atomic equation on it, he had no clue. He caught up to her and threw his usual handsome smirk, the same smirk that always captivated any woman, even thinking of blowing off his current girlfriend for this new woman.

But she took one look at him, "I like your scarf." Then she walked off.

Not willing to be any later to class than he already was, he walked to class and assumed he'd never see the girl again. But something about those big blue eyes, the gorgeous white hair thrown over her shoulder, those legs. He couldn't focus in class at all, he was completely distracted.

In love. Laxus Dreyar, in love? He could hardly believe himself. He was _angry_ with himself.

He went back to his dorm that night and went to his desk to study, before hearing the rain start to pour down outside. He took one look outside, and saw her again. Like a ghost, she stood there by herself, out in the pouring rain, no umbrella or anything.

He ran downstairs and outside, ignoring the calls from his roommates. She looked up at him as he rushed over, wondering what he was going to say.

Laxus froze in that look, the rain completely soaking through his outfit. Why did he run out here in the first place? He had nothing to say to her at all.

His gaze fell down and landed on a blue plastic Frisbee. He picked it up and looked at it, no doubt it was from his girlfriend, who probably left it here in a drunken stupor. He looked up at her, "You wanna play?"

Her expressionless face finally cracked as she smiled, letting out the cutest giggle he had ever heard, "Play catch? In the pouring rain? In the winter?" She put a hand over her mouth, "Maybe they were right when they said Laxus Dreyar is crazy."

And they played catch in the rain. For hours. Laxus perfected the perfect hook-shot, while she perfected the perfect way to hit him in the shins whenever he threw it too high, just to watch her sweatshirt ride up when she tried to catch it.

That was the first time Laxus really met her, and the last time he'd seen her. Later that semester, he met her brother, who told Laxus where they lived. His visit was going to be a complete surprise, but he figured it was better that way.

He paused at the house, a quaint little cottage with puffy clouds of smoke billowing from the chimney. He blew on his hands before knocking on the door.

The door opened, and there she stood, her white hair tumbling down her shoulders, around her dark red sweater. Her legs, to Laxus's misfortune, were covered by cozy looking leggings, with white snowflakes on them. Her head tilted to the side, "Laxus?" She asked, her sweet voice sounded much warmer than he had ever recalled.

He leaned an arm against the doorway and smiled, but absolutely nothing came to mind. Why couldn't he flirt with her like he did to any other woman? Why was he freezing up around her? "Hey." He managed to grunt.

She gave a little giggle, "I didn't know you lived around here…or knew where I lived."

"Yeah…well…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Did you want to come in?"

"Uh…well…uh…" He looked past her shoulder and saw her brother, as well as potentially a sister puttering around in the kitchen, "Maybe not."

"Shouldn't you be spending Christmas with your family?" She asked.

"My old man's…" He trailed off, "He's not in town, exactly…kinda…in prison…" He paused, "And…gramps is in the bar…probably…drinking his heart out…"

"What about your girlfriend's family?"

"Girlfriend?" He asked, then shook his head, "It…wasn't really a relationship…" He muttered, "We broke up."

She paused, "Did you want to…go outside and play in the snow?"

Anyone else could ask him this and he'd stuff their face in the snow and insist that Laxus Dreyar did _not_ play in the snow. But he gave a rigid nod to her.

Her sweet lips curved into a smile as she grabbed a coat off the coatrack and put it on, grabbing a pair of mittens from the pockets and putting them on. "Let's make a snowman then."

"A snowman?" He asked dubiously, "I don't know how."

"You don't know how?" She asked, then picked up a snowball, "Start with a snowball."

He grabbed a handful of snow, packing it together, "Like this?"

"Mmm hmm. And then you put it on the ground." She bent over and started coating it in snow, "And roll it around until it builds up nice and big-"

A snowball hit her in the bum. She slowly stood up, seeing Laxus staring down at her with a completely blank face.

"Did you just throw that at me?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she grabbed a handful of snow and threw a snowball at him, hitting him right in the shoulder.

He watched the snow crumble off of his shoulder, before bending down and scooping up another one.

She gave a squeal of delight and ran off, dodging from the snowball as he made more to throw.

They ran around wildly, destroying the perfectly clean-looking blanket of snow in the front yard. Endless rounds of snowballs were thrown at each other, until her sister rang the bell outside to let her know dinner was ready.

Laxus panted as she came out from behind a bush, a smile on her lips, "You're very good at snowball fights."

"Mmm hmm." He said as she got closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, one hand reached up and cupped her face.

"Your hands…" She said, placing her hand on his, "They're as cold as the snow…."

"Yeah…I don't have gloves…."

Her other hand pawed at his scarf, "You look cute in that scarf."

"You're shivering."

"Because your hands are like snow…" She said, "And we didn't even make a snowman."

"No, we didn't."

"I think…." She held his cheek as she leaned in, " _You're_ my snowman."

"Am I?" He said with a smile as he leaned in as well.

"Mmm hmm…I only ever see you in the winter…"

"Look at that."

She put a hand on his chest, "Will I see you tomorrow…?"

"If you want."

"I do." She got up on her tippy-toes and kissed his lips gently.

As she fell to her heels, he felt something warm streak down his cheeks.

She gently wiped them away, "Don't cry, you'll melt." She said with a smile, "No crying on Christmas."

He held her face and kissed her again, embracing her in his arms. It was the first Christmas he ever spent happy, with someone who gave him joy, someone who didn't make him angry or depressed. Her gentle arms warmly wrapped around him, her sweet lips against his, the smell of her hair, white as snow, it all overwhelmed him. Something told him this Christmas would be the best he'd ever had, and it was all thanks to Mirajane Strauss.

A/N: This is a little Miraxus one-shot I couldn't stop thinking about, and I might attach more ships if I can find the time. For those of you who read my college AU, I'll try my best to get back to that, as I have a plot lined up and ships planned, but literally no time or incentive to get back to it. Let me know what you thought, reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
